


Said Emily

by CalyJackson



Series: Wait, I know those guys! [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emily Patterson needs a hug, Gen, Not Beta Read, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyJackson/pseuds/CalyJackson
Summary: Emily will never forget the day she learned her son had died.
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Wait, I know those guys! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Said Emily

Emily will never forget the day she learned her son had died. 

She and Mitch were slowly working to build a new sense of normal. With Luke off with his band- convinced they were going to make it- Emily felt lost. In hindsight, she knew that when she approached the idea of college to Luke it would not go well. Luke had made it very clear that music was his calling. And Emily supports her son’s passions. She does- but she also is a realist. Emily knows that at some point he would want to settle down with a nice girl (or guy, but Emily will still love Luke regardless), and music would not be the sustainable choice. So, college. She tried to explain that he could continue to play in his band; Luke loves to say that Sunset Curve is his family, and Emily is proof that family does not give up on each other.

As expected, Luke reacts defensively. Mitch- as expected- sits at the table with his eyes glancing everywhere but the emerging screaming match occurring between Luke and Emily. Can’t Luke see that Emily is only trying to do right by her son? Give him the life he deserves? Eventually Luke leaves, saying he can’t succeed in his music when he is constantly being put down. This was unexpected.

Even after Luke takes off with his bike and guitar, Emily and Mitch- while heartbroken- trust their son. They have long conversations well into the late hours of the night where they remind themselves that they raised Luke to be ambitious and a dreamer. In all actuality, Emily was proud of Luke. He gave himself a goal, and he was going to reach it. Her son was going to be a star.

It was during one of the nights of long conversations that Emily and Mitch decided to turn the TV on. While rarely watching much more than the occasional movie, they had the news on for background as Emily worked on her knitting. Sudden flashing blue and red lights brought her attention to the screen and in a moment, her world shifted on its axis. 

“Tonight, Sunset Curve members Alex Jones, Reginald Morris, and Luke Patterson died just hours before their performance at the Orpheum here in Los Angeles…”

“He was going to be a star,” said Emily.


End file.
